


【明绮】爱虫

by Lilyyyyysroom



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyyyyysroom/pseuds/Lilyyyyysroom
Summary: 潘粤明的爱虫实现了【植物虫卧床多年一朝苏醒】的医学奇迹！一丢丢奇幻、一丢丢痴汉（我发誓就一丢丢！）。
Relationships: 明绮
Kudos: 3





	【明绮】爱虫

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：200617潘老师微博

潘粤明能看见自己的爱。

是不是很神奇？

小时候许是一颗剔透童心，跟在自己身边游啊游的大虫子蛰伏着，不常露面。直到小学语文课，同桌女孩的马尾辫跟着读课文的节奏一点又一点，特别可爱，看得人手痒想扽。

念随心动，小虫子“腾”一下弹起来，顺着潘粤明的肩膀头就往小姑娘后脑勺爬，虫子扭哒扭哒速度飞快，没眼睛没鼻子看着贼吓人，一张大嘴就叼住几绺头发。

“哇啊”一声，当时还是小小潘的选手就这么掉凳大哭了起来，因为妨碍课堂纪律被班主任拎到墙根罚站了一下午。

随后，小小潘秉着严谨科学的态度做了好多实验，终于发现，除了自己没人能看见这个丑兮兮的小家伙，而小虫子往往是他心中爱意的具象，比如在默默喜欢班里扎高马尾的学习委员时，小潘就看着小家伙每到课间就悄悄爬上女孩后脑勺，在头花上坐着，晃晃悠悠地晒太阳，虽然客观上一整年了，小小潘吭哧吭哧除了交作业都没好意思和女孩说哪怕一句话。

当时的小姑娘都爱俏，流行的饰品是有小弹簧的蝴蝶发夹，小小潘咬咬牙在家帮着洗碗、扫地、做饭，好容易才挣了五块钱，给女孩买了一对缤纷的小蝴蝶，悄悄塞进人家桌肚子。

隔天小虫子就顺着空气游到蝴蝶翅膀上躺着，随着小姑娘的脑袋晃晃悠悠，小虫子就像做吊床，好不美哉。

这就是喜欢呀、爱呀，小小潘心里想，真好——只要看见人就甜滋滋、喜洋洋，小虫子虽然长得丑了点，但一天见儿傻乎乎的，也透出些可爱来。

之后小小潘慢慢长大成了小潘、成了潘演员，小虫子也跟着小初高中生、大学生、职业演员的生活和春心萌动一天天游荡着，嗅闻暗恋女孩的发香。许是他从小清淡温吞的性子，喜欢了谁也不是那种非要当中示爱、强取豪夺非要成了故事的人，就是做朋友、呆在人身边看着，默默的就觉得很幸福。

小虫子也被这种诗意的少男之爱养的软乎乎、傻兮兮，整日就在主人肩头蹦蹦哒哒、上蹿下跳，或许是没什么灵智的缘故，从小学就和小虫子作伴的潘先生跟养宠物似的带着玩，又因为他有那么点内秀，喜欢的姑娘倒也不少，就是都闷在心里，除了在可爱的姑娘们肩头来回转忙得晕头转向的小虫子知道，其他人都点着潘先生的额头说他“不开窍”。

后来潘先生幸运地遇到了自己爱到不行的对象，小虫子一天天扭哒扭哒，都不理主人了，光围着他爱的人绕圈圈，整个黑黢黢的小身条透着粉嘟嘟的光，精神抖擞地拱潘先生大胆表白、求婚、组建家庭，那段时间小虫子被浓郁的爱意和幸福感养得溜光水滑，老大一张嘴见天咧开、冲着潘先生笑，就是天天吃高级奶粉的小宝宝都比不上的活泼灵秀。

他曾以为自己会永远这么幸福下去。

斗转星移、世事变迁，潘粤明有段黯淡无光的日子，心里疲累茫然地过了段浑浑噩噩的日子，不知道多久后，他突然发现小虫子整个虫黑逡逡、蔫哒哒的，整日盘在自己肩头，奄奄一息的样子。明明不算是智慧生命，但它成了那时潘粤明身边唯一的“活物”，除了工作、吃饭睡觉，潘粤明经常强打精神起来逗小虫子，带着个虫一起看《怦然心动》、《泰坦尼克号》、《我脑海中的橡皮擦》等等经典爱情电影，小虫子不理他、也不甩尾巴，就像经历着漫长的冬眠。

熟悉的朋友都知道潘粤明一不留神就放空，其实他也不是在发呆，就是默默用意念牵着小虫子游到自己掌心，静静地看。他怕小虫子死掉，又怕小虫子没死、却只剩一口气，成了条“植物虫”，许是做了父亲，对着奇幻的物象也要操心，他经常一下午一下午那么看，心里升起万般空茫的忧伤。

本以为日子就要这么过下去，潘粤明经常思考能不能用意念给小虫子配个呼吸机、鼻饲管什么的。结果最近在《龙岭》的剧组里，他净顾着和同事们敲敲打打、说说笑笑的，饿了一天累了一天还被个比自己小一轮的女演员指着鼻子“教育”要“注意形象管理”，回房间洗了澡翻出她送的面膜，笨手笨脚地展开、贴到脸上，或许是“拿人手软”，老潘一边躺着抖腿一边闭目养神，心里想这版雪莉杨是真女神，合作起来飒爽利落、吃苦又吃土也觉得爽。

他们拍动作戏需要配合，比如一起暴打大蜘蛛的时候要照顾机位，他往侧边翻跟头、两三次都扫到人胳膊，为了不影响拍摄她也不吱声儿，拍完了他过去打招呼说不好意思才发现姑娘压根没注意，就想着拍好每一条。

真好，利落、敬业、用心，胡八一啊胡八一，你走的什么狗屎运啊！

潘粤明先生的两条腿开始一起抖。

想着想着，他一不留神就睡着了，没注意一直蔫哒哒趴在他手腕上的小虫子颤巍巍晃悠悠地爬到了他额头上，枕着面膜贴纸蹭了蹭。

轻轻地。

当然了，他因为睡过头，面膜纸全干巴在脸上、过水合刺激得整张脸红通通的，第二天到现场又被某小红书高赞美妆博主激烈批评了五分钟的事我们略过不提。

潘粤明戏份多、拍摄节奏也吃紧，他又是个认真的个性，忙起来什么都不记得了，也就懒得理小虫子的动向，直到有一天——

那天拍的戏是重中之重，九宫八门对应的明器要一一拧动才能破机关，而为了增加胡杨CP的糖分，剧本安排了胡八一搂住雪莉杨、举起来完成任务的戏份，这段雨绮看了还凑到他耳边吐槽编剧呢，说“明明给老金帮忙的时候，雪莉杨自己爬上两三米轻轻松松，怎么到了需要蹦跶两下的地方还要人抱呢”，山东大嫚人美嘴毒，说剧本“矫情”，逗得潘粤明跟着哈哈大笑。

等开始拍了他就笑不出来了，这场戏拍了好几遍，要配合着机位、道具多次重复，又是侧边搂抱借力，肢体接触可以算是全剧最亲密的，他的侧脸好几次撞到某处软绵的部位。

实在是，太尴尬了。

不过大家都是专业的演员，这边小姑娘还在吐槽他“也太不会抱了吧！”、“硌得我腿疼”，他一中年油腻男都克制不住地内心扶额，这姑娘心也是大。

当然，潘粤明更尴尬的事发生在下一分钟——【胡八一抱起雪莉杨，打开机关，两人相视一笑】的面部特写拍摄当口，潘小虫，对潘粤明给小家伙起名就是这么随便，顺着他手腕子就一拱一拱，一跃而上了雨绮的肩膀，坐在衬衫领口上，蹭着大美人清晰的胸部曲线就甩起了小尾巴。

“潘小虫————！！！！！”

潘老师人到中年也算经历的事情不少，但他发誓，没有比此时此刻更尴尬的情况了。

小虫比之前瘦了不少，再加上即使潘粤明不想承认，这段时间因为那些默默升起的爱意，小家伙吃饱喝足被养得很好，此刻坐卧美人怀真是乐不思蜀，大脑袋大嘴巴咧得不要太开心。

“潘小虫！给我下来！你这是耍流氓你知不知道！”

潘粤明简直想立刻上起点网玄幻标签的金牌作品评论区提问——“意念体骚扰他人要判几年？主人算主犯还是协从犯？”

也许是他因为害羞和恼怒交加的看起来表情分外严肃，雨绮感觉自己一下午都在被老潘瞪，不知怎的就招恼了，大眼睛一瞪就开始“反击”，仗着是团宠还找导演告状，说“老胡反了天了，竟然瞪自己女朋友！就你眼睛大呀！”

潘粤明能咋整，只好先把小虫子的痴汉恶行放一边，摆低姿态绕着雨绮大美女说“真没瞪你”、“对你没意见”、“你这么漂亮又聪明我怎么能有意见呢”，又把自己私藏的维他柠檬茶拿出来请人喝了才把撅着嘴能挂油壶的小姑娘哄好。

说来张雨绮也觉得自己别扭，世上讨厌自己或自己讨厌的人多了，她一向看得很淡，反倒是现在破了功，委屈又憋气，非让这潘大前辈在这伏低作小、来回来去地解释。

这潘粤明有什么了不起，他要是不喜欢“张雨绮”，又有什么大不了？

但绕了又绕，张雨绮说出口的还是——“那你以后是不是得听我的？”

“是，是，不听参谋长的咱们这团队能带的动吗，肯定全听你的。”

这边张雨绮开心了，舒舒服服地躺在长椅上看剧本，但她不知道，潘小虫从她的胸前又爬到了耳畔，正用小尾巴绕着一绺被汗水打湿的发丝，像三十年前一样，嗷呜一口咬住，在潘粤明气哼哼的视线里，富有节奏地摇起了自己的小尾巴。

像从没受过伤一样。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 祝福帅哥美女永远敢爱、永远能爱。


End file.
